Draco And His Hero
by Troyfan16
Summary: My version of what happened during HPDH at Hogwarts. Draco's back at Hogwarts and he isn't realy sure why he seems useless to everyone his father, Voldemort, his mother, and everyone else he has ever met in his entire life. What makes Emily so different?
1. Train Station

-1Draco And His Hero

Well here is a new story I hope that all of you enjoy it!

**&&&&&**

"Emily!"

"Over here!" yelled a brunette girl jumping up and down waving her arms in the air.

A blond haired girl shouldered her bag and weaved in and out of the mass of people on the platform station until she found the small clearing, "Emily!"

"Jenae!" exclaimed the brunette hugging the other girl, "I'm so glad I found someone I know."

Jenae laughed, "Well I'm glad that I haven't been run over yet. I bet it'll get better once we get to Hogwarts and everyone is more spread apart."

"I hope so this is a lot of people. I'm kinda nervous." Said Emily looking around at everyone that was shuffling around the platform.

"Are you kidding? We get to go to Hogwarts one of the best wizarding schools ever." Said Jenae smiling.

"Until December comes round." Said Emily picking up her bag.

"Ok I agree with you on that, that part it sucks being stuck here for four months." Said Jenae.

"Exactly but hey we should get on the train before there is nowhere left to sit." Said Emily. The two girls were lucky and found a compartment to themselves and were alone even after the train had begun to move. Jenae was reading a Daily Prophet and after she had turned the front page she growled.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily looking up from her book.

"Another Death Eater attack." Answered Jenae.

"How many?"

"Four are in the hospital and it looks like a few bodies are missing." Said Jenae putting the paper down.

"I can't believe this it is just ridicules! These monsters are just getting away with it!" exclaimed Emily.

"Well it isn't like they can see their faces the stupid chickens are wearing mask. Then there's the minor fact that they never stick around for more then a couple of minutes." Said Jenae.

"I don't even want to talk about it." Said Emily putting her book down.

"Why don't you go walk around the train a little bit that might make you feel better." Suggested Jenae.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Emily leaving the compartment. Emily walked slowly up the hallway vaguely hearing a door open and close behind her.

She jumped when a throat cleared behind her and a voice asked, "Are you planning on walking this slow for long?" Emily turned around and looked at the person behind her. The young man's hair was a platinum blond color and hung in a thin veil over his silver-grey eyes. He was easily at least six feet tall and was wearing dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt. In Emily's opinion he looked to have a very toned body except when Emily brought her eyes back to his eyes they seemed dark and dead.

After a few moments of them staring at each other a small spark seemed to light in his eyes as he asked, "Enjoying the sight?" Emily grinned and felt like she was in a mood to mess with this guy's ego a bit. She took a step back and looked him up and down again then she stepped closer and looked around him at his back.

Emily sighed and stepped back shaking her head and with a shrug, "I've seen better."

The young man only grinned and looked Emily up and down very slowly, "And I've had better."

"Everyone has…at least in their dreams." Retorted Emily.

He laughed, "You're well spoken."

Emily laughed a little and held out her hand, "No I'm Emily Cambridge." He took her hand and bowed over it kissing it softly.

"Blain Craftsman." Said the young man.

"Really I would have pegged you as more of a Draco Malfoy." Said Emily.

'_Blain'_ took a step back, "And you're still standing here?"

"Beside the fact that you almost tried to kill the greatest wizard of all time I see no reason not to you aren't a Death Eater or anything." Said Emily.

"What makes you think I'm not?" asked Draco.

"Pull up your sleeve." Said Emily.

She laughed when he didn't, "See ya later Draco."

Emily slid past him and he frowned, "Don't you want to know why I didn't tell you my real name?"

"I'm just dieing to know." Emily said turning around and walking backwards, "But I'm pretty sure that I could guess, you aren't that mysterious. You don't want to be judged by the new girl because of your name. "

Emily could tell she caught him off guard and laughed, "Bye Draco."

**&&&Draco's View&&&**

I was walking up and down the hallway with nothing else to do when I nearly ran into someone in front of me. She had long wavy brown hair that grew past her shoulders, the girl looked like she was about as tall as my shoulder and the jeans she wore fit her very well. I decided to say something, "Are you planning on walking this slow for very long?"

The girl turned around and looked up at me. Then she proceeded to look me over before staring into my eyes again this time I lost track of how long I was staring into the emerald pools that were her eyes. Finally I had some sense of what was going on and asked, "Enjoying the sight?"

Then she actually had something smart to say instead of blushing and looking at the ground like most girls do. When she introduce herself I kissed her hand and realized that if I told her my real name that she would walk or more likely run away so I said the first that came to mind, 'Blain Craftsman'. Needless to say that when she knew who I was and still stayed to talk to me that I didn't know what to think or say for that matter. Apparently I'm not so much of a monster to everyone.

**&&&&&**

What do you think of the first chapter?


	2. Drakie Poo

Draco And His Hero

Well here is a new chapter I hope that all of you enjoy it!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: _Apparently I'm not such a monster to everyone._

**&&&&&**

Draco was running as fast as he could but he couldn't seem to move fast enough to get away from the cloaked figure flying behind him. His chest was heaving and his feet became unsteady beneath him. Draco chanced a look over his shoulder and when he saw the creature so close behind him he realized his mistake as he tripped over his own feet. Draco crashed into the ground sliding a bit now the thing would come onto him and consume him so he fell into darkness forever. Draco felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up and was shocked to see Emily. Emily smiled and held a hand to help Draco to his feet Draco took her hand and stood up and as his mouth opened to say something but he woke up. Draco looked around his room frowning and ran his hands through his hair groaning. At least he wasn't caught this time he had been having the dream for a few months pretty constantly now but it was the first time since being at Hogwarts that something had stopped it. It was the first time actually that he wasn't swallowed by the darkness.

Draco laid back in his bed he was glad that something happy finally decided to invade his dreams two weeks had already passed in the school year and he had been pleasantly surprised that Emily was a seventh year like him and had several classes with him as well unfortunatly she was a Gryffindor. Draco finally rolled out of bed and went through his morning rituals to get ready for classes. He was sitting with Blaise at breakfast while Pansy Parkinson tried to sit with them attempting to hold onto his arm. "Parkinson there is a stain on your robes." Said Blaise pointing.

Pansy looked down cleaning the front of her robe looking for the offending stain. Blaise took the opportunity to get Draco's attention and mouthed, _'Did it happen again?' _

Draco mouthed, _'Yes but it stopped.' _

Blaise frowned the question '_Why?' _writen all over it.

"I don't see anything." Pansy said frowning looking up.

"My mistake." Said Blaise shrugging.

Draco pointed at Blaise's plate and the following words appeared in his food, _'Emily saved me.' _

Blaise looked at Pansy, "I think Rita just called you from down the table."

Pansy looked down the table and tried to give Draco a hug, "I'll be right back Drakie."

As soon as she was at the other end of the table Blaise leaned forward, "Poor thing is a complete idiot. How did she save you?"

"Right before what happens at the end of the dream I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up it was her. Whatever has been chasing me in my dreams disappeared." Explained Draco.

"Remind me who this girl is again." said Blaise.

"New student from America she's a seventh year Gryffindor." Said Draco.

"Brown wavy hair, green eyes really cute and sort of sexy?" asked Blaise.

"Yes why?" asked Draco.

"Because she's walking over here right now." Said Blaise sitting back.

Draco looked up and sure enough Emily was walking towards him smiling when he met her eyes ignoring the odd stares she was receiving from his house mates and almost the entire Great Hall. She took Pansy's vacated seat sitting with her back against the table, "Hey Draco."

"Hello Emily." Said Draco.

Blaise cleared his throat and Draco jolted slightly and pointed to him saying, "Blaise this is Emily, Emily this is Blaise."

"Nice to meet you." Said Emily smiling.

"The pleasure is mine." Said Blaise nodding his head.

"I know." Said Emily shrugging.

She laughed at Draco and Blaise's faces, "I'm just kidding. Hey Draco you know the Potions homework that's due in a couple of days?"

"Yes." He answered with a nod.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with it I don't understand it very much and it looks like you do." said Emily

"Sure." Said Draco nodding.

"Thanks that would be a lot of help, is after dinner in the library ok?" asked Emily.

Draco opened his mouth to reply when an annoyed voice spoke behind Emily, "The only place you'll go little Gryffindor is back to your own seat." Emily looked up to see the absolutely livid Pansy Parkinson.

"Well last time I looked whoever you…wait excuse me _what_ever you are you don't own the place and since you don't you've got no right to try and boss me around. Now be a polite little idiot and run along the important people are trying to have a conversation." Said Emily calmly. Blaise busted out laughing while Draco sat next to her smirking and Pansy stood speechless.

When she finally did speak she turned to Draco, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that Drakie?"

It was Emily's turn to laugh, "Drakie? What kind of nick-name is that? Oh yes very creative aren't you?"

"Drakie!" screeched Pansy.

"She's right." Said Draco nodding at Emily. Pansy stomped her foot screeching again.

"Of course I am _Drakie-Poo_." Said Emily laughing and pinching one of Draco's cheeks.

Pansy stomped her foot again, "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!"

Emily looked at Draco, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." said Draco shaking his head.

"Apparently you're wrong." Said Emily adding, "What a shocker."

Pansy saw that she had lost and stormed off to the end of the table and Emily turned back to Draco, "So library after diner?"

Draco nodded and Emily stood grinning, "It was nice meeting you Blaise, see ya later _Drakie_."

Blaise laughed, "I like her she saved you in your dreams and from your living nightmare Pansy. And that Drakie thing isn't so bad coming from her."

Draco tried to glare, "It is annoying coming from anyone."

"Except _your_ Emily." Laughed Blaise.

**&&&&&**

What do you guys think of Emily?


	3. Hearing From Shawn

Draco And His Hero

Well here is a new chapter I hope that all of you enjoy it!

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW**: Draco tried to glare, "Its annoying coming from anyone."

"Except _your _Emily." laughed Blaise.

**&&&&&**

Emily and Draco were leaving the library, "So both of your parents are Aurors?"

"Yes and I have to worry about it almost every second of everyday." Said Emily, "They worry about me a lot more it is sort of funny though. I can't tell you how many times they flipped out because I fell off a broom when I would play Quidditch."

"Do you enjoy flying?" asked Draco. Emily didn't say anything and only nodded becoming lost in thought.

"Come with me." Draco took her hand and lead her across the grass.

Emily laughed, "I don't seem to have a choice? Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He answered. He stopped in front of a small shed Draco unlocked it and stepped inside while Emily curiously waited outside.

Draco came back out holding two finely polished brooms offering one to Emily. Emily frowned, "Draco…"

"Come on the pitch is just over there." Said Draco nodding towards the pitch.

"Oh…Draco look I'm sorry but I have to…I just realized that I still have some Transfiguration homework to do. Thanks for the help with Potions." Said Emily almost running away. Draco watched Emily disappear back into the castle and he put away the brooms suddenly finding himself in a very sour mood.

**&&&&&**

The next morning Draco found his mood even worse after the dream that he wasn't saved in. Blaise was the only one that seemed to risk even sitting across from Draco in his current state. There was plenty of room on either side of him on the bench until someone sat right next to him. Draco looked up to glare at whoever had invaded his space but it didn't seem to affect her at all. "Did you try to get Emily to fly on a broom?" she asked him.

"What?" Draco sat back frowning.

"Did you or did you not try to get Emily Cambridge to fly on a broom?" asked the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Draco.

"Jenae, are you going to answer the question or not?" asked Jenae.

Draco's feather's were immediately ruffled, "And what if I did?"

"Then you are an idiot." Answered Jenae.

"What did you just call me?" snapped Draco.

"An idiot last time I checked I didn't stutter. Did you try to take her flying or not?" asked Jenae.

Draco frowned at a sudden thought, "Why would it make me an idiot if I _may_ have taken her flying?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Said Jenae.

"Deal, I did try to get her to fly with me but she went back inside before we could." Said Draco bristling at the memory of what had happened.

"Thank-you but you are still an idiot for trying to get her to fly." Said Jenae.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Why should I tell you I already have my information and you were being an asshole about it." Said Jenae.

'_She was defiantly put in the wrong house.'_ Thought Draco.

Jenae sighed, "Well I suppose that would be the nice thing to do. Bottom line of the story is the last three times that Emily has gotten onto a broom it has almost gotten her killed. That's why you would be an idiot for trying to get her to fly but honestly you didn't know so it isn't all your fault."

"How did you know that I had try flying with her?" asked Draco.

"Because she only acts one way after someone tries to fly with her." Said Jenae, "That's why I figured that you had since you'd been helping her with her homework last night."

Blaise cleared his throat and Jenae looked up at him for the first time, "And you are?"

"Best friend of the idiot." Said Blaise holding out his hand.

"Jenae, best friend of the most miserable person at the Gryffindor table." Said Jenae taking Blaise's hand. Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise kissed Jenae's hand and looked for Emily at the Gryffindor table. Jenae wasn't exaggerating when she said that Emily was the most miserable looking person. One of her hands was supporting her cheek and she looked as if someone had just died and only poked at her food half-heartedly. Draco then realized that he was the reason that she looked like that and a terrible sinking feeling came to his gut.

He interrupted Jenae and Blaise's conversation, "Will she be ok?"

Jenae tilted her head slightly grinning, "Yea in a couple of days she'll act like nothing happened." A rustle of feathers caused most of the room to look up at the mob of owls that flooded into the room. Draco watched Emily untie a scroll from an owls leg and her face brightened considerably from a moment ago. She looked up looking around the room and her eyes came to Draco and quickly went to the person next to him and she got up from her seat. Draco became aware that she was coming to talk to Jenae and he suddenly was self-conscious of his hair and clothing. Jenae noticed Emily when Emily sat next to her, "Jenae you are never going to guess who is coming to visit."

"Santa Clause." Guessed Jenae.

"No don't be ridicules. I just got a letter from Shawn he's going to be here in a couple of days." Said Emily beaming.

"I haven't heard from the guy in awhile when did you say he was coming?" asked Jenae.

"He'll get here Saturday morning just in time for the Hogsmead visit." Said Emily smiling, "I just wanted to tell you before we had to go to class see you in Potions." Emily got back up and practically skipped back to her old seat and began eating.

"Well I guess I was wrong all it took this time was to hear from Shawn." Said Jenae.

Blaise noticed Draco clenching his fork like it was a weapon and asked the question Draco apparently wanted answered, "Who is Shawn?"

"It is sort of complicated." Said Jenae, "I don't really I have time to explain before class, speaking of which I have to go. Bye Blaise, bye Draco." Jenae stood and left them in their own little empty bubble.

**&&&&&**

Thumbs up or down?


	4. Well Aren't We All In A Good Mood

Draco And His Hero 

Well here is a new chapter I hope that all of you enjoy it!

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW: **"It is sort of complicated." Said Jenae, "I don't really I have time to explain before class and speaking of which I have to go. Bye Blaise, bye Draco." Jenae stood and left them in their own little empty bubble.

**&&&&&**

Draco couldn't help but glare at Emily every few moments during Potions. He did not even know why he was angry with her but Blaise's explanation of her being happy about another male seemed to work well enough. _Shawn_, whoever this guy was Draco was sure that he didn't like him and that he probably knew too much about Emily. This of course led to more annoyance that Emily didn't tell him that she can't fly on a broom and Draco looked at her across the room and glared starting the glaring routine all over again. Class was finally over and Draco began collecting his books when someone tapped his shoulder he turned, it was Emily. He stiffened and waited for her to speak and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Why are you mad at me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked innocently.

"Well apparently I've done something to offend you otherwise you wouldn't spend all class glaring at me. I would like to know what I did that made you so angry with me." Said Emily.

'_How about not telling me anything about you!' _Draco yelled in his head but he continued to play the innocent card, "I don't know what you are talking about. You must be seeing things."

"Look if you are mad because I left so fast the other night I'm sorry." Apologized Emily.

"It has nothing to do with that." Snapped Draco.

"Obviously there is something and I'd like to know what it is if it isn't about the other night." Said Emily.

"You haven't told me hardly anything about you." Said Draco.

Emily frowned, "Am I imagining that whole conversation that we had the other night, I told you a lot about me. It isn't my fault you didn't listen and it also isn't my fault you didn't ask me anything that to you apparently was worth remembering."

Draco realized his mistake but his pride wouldn't let him show it, "And how much do you remember what I told you?"

"Your favorite colors are black, silver, and for some unknown reason baby blue, you love being a seventh year because it means school is almost over and your favorite Quidditch team is the Falmouth Falcons." Repeated Emily crossing her arms over her chest, "What was it you were asking me again?"

Draco's jaw clenched and a part of him was surprised that anyone had listened to him other then Blaise, "So you remember a few things I told you big deal."

"So if I went around saying one of your favorite colors is baby blue nobody would laugh? And apparently it is a big deal that I listened other wise you wouldn't be so surprised by the fact that someone listened to you." Said Emily.

Draco snorted, "It really isn't that special people listen to me all the time." Draco realized that this conversation was going downhill fast as Emily replied.

"Name one other person besides me or Blaise that actually listens to you. For that matter name someone beside me or Blaise that isn't so afraid of you they wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Said Emily.

Draco's answer was to glare causing Emily to grin, "That's what I thought."

Something in Draco snapped and even as the words left his mouth Draco was regretting them, "At least I'm not scared to ride on a broom." The look on Emily's face made Draco want to find a Time Turner and take it back a thousand times.

Draco felt the regret and pain explode inside him, "Emi…"

Emily interrupted him with a slap to his face, "The only reason I didn't ride on a broom with you the other night is I don't trust you. Do not mistake that for being afraid of you I'm not, I just _do not_ trust you Draco Malfoy."

Draco was used to people not trusting him no one ever did but for some reason it bothered him that Emily didn't, "Why don't you?"

"Why do you care?" asked Emily.

"I don't know."

"Obviously it doesn't matter to you that much then. I've got to go to class I'm probably already late." Said Emily walking away.

**&&&&&**

A few days later it was Saturday breakfast soon all of the students Third Years and up would be allowed into Hogsmead. Draco watched as Emily laughed at something that the boy sitting next to her had said. Draco knew that this was Shawn and immediately hated his spiked black hair with electric blue tips and ugly blue eyes that Draco decided did not compliment his muscular tan skin. Draco couldn't understand why Emily liked Shawn so much rather then himself or why so many of the girls in the Great Hall appeared to be drooling over this new comer. Blaise looked over his shoulder and grinned, "As your best and only friend I must say I'm surprised with you Draco."

"Why?" he asked turning to Blaise.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Blaise said grinning.

"Wait, what? I don't! He is just so repulsive." Snapped Draco.

"Are you kidding? The guy's body is almost perfect." Said Blaise.

Draco gave Blaise a false grin, "For being your friend for so long I'm surprised I didn't know you swung that way."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Emily's right you don't listen. All I'm saying about him is that he makes you and I look like a couple of scrawny first years. Well not me at least."

"He does not." Snapped Draco going back to eating.

Draco suddenly looked back up from his food, "What did you say about Emily?"

"That she's right." Said Blaise.

"About?" questioned Draco.

"See this proves it. You don't listen to anyone." Said Blaise.

The apparent frown on Draco's face showed that he didn't understand. Blaise sighed and shook his head, "It's like dealing with a two year old. What I meant was that Emily and I have talked before and she said that you don't listen to anyone and I believe that I'm forced to agree with her."

"Why do you talk to Emily?" asked Draco.

"I like Jenae and since they are friends Emily is sort of setting us up. We're going to Hogsmead together well with Emily and Shawn." Said Blaise getting more pancakes.

"What!" exclaimed Draco.

"You can come if you want." Offered Blaise.

"It has nothing to do with that I can't believe you are going to Hogsmead with _her_." Said Draco.

"Look Draco it isn't my fault you were an idiot and didn't know how to shut your mouth, I'm not going to stop being friends with Emily or Jenae because of that." replied Blaise.

"Some friend you are." Mumbled Draco.

"Loyalty isn't one of my strong suits that's why I'm not in Gryffindor and it is apparent why you are in Slytherin though. You are too scared to talk to Emily." Said Blaise.

"I am not scared of Emily." Said Draco.

"Then why aren't you talking to her?" asked Blaise.

"She's busy." Said Draco.

"Then come to Hogsmead with us." Said Blaise.

"I won't be a fifth wheel." Said Draco.

"Get a girl." Said Blaise.

"Within the next thirty minutes?" asked Draco.

"Yes." Said Blaise nodding.

"I doubt that can happen." Said Draco.

"Now you are just making excuses. Just stay at the castle and have fun pouting, I'm going to go sit with Emily and Jenae." Said Blaise getting up.

"Traitor." Mumbled Draco.

Blaise grinned, "And people wonder why I'm in Slytherin." Draco saw Blaise sit next to a now smiling Jenae as she gave him a polite friendly hug and introduce him to Shawn. Draco then meant to only give Emily a quick glance but when his eyes held hers Draco felt himself stuck. Emily nodded at him and made a motion with her head for him to come and join them but Draco ignored it pretending to be looking for someone else. Draco stood and stormed out of the Great Hall fuming that Blaise was right, _again_.


	5. Have Fun Brooding

-1Draco And His Hero 

I hope that all of you enjoy it! Thanks for all of the reviews!

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW: **Draco ignored it pretending to be looking for someone else. Draco stood and stormed out of the Great Hall fuming that Blaise was right, _again_.

**&&&&&**

Then he as stormed out seriously considering staying at the castle instead of going to Hogsmead. On his way to the dungeon he tripped Draco let out a frustrated yell and punched the ground. The ground repelled his hand with a stunning force causing it the bruise and throb making him let out another frustrated yell. "Well that wasn't too smart now was it?"

Draco had to fight another groan at the familiarity of the voice and hoping against hope and it wasn't… "Emily." he heard himself groan.

"Are you going to get up or are you going to lay there forever?" asked Emily. He could tell by her tone that she was grinning and probably had her hands on her hips. Draco cracked an eyelid and jumped more like flopped about ten feet when he was looking into Emily's eyes.

"What are you doing laying on the floor?" asked Draco scrambling to his feet.

"Could ask you the same thing." said Emily standing with a smile.

"What do you want, slap me again?" snapped Draco.

"Not unless you want me to." said Emily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come to apologize then?" asked Draco.

"If you do." said Emily.

"What do I have to apologize for?" asked Draco.

"Well beside the fact that were you a complete and total asshole, not a whole lot, but you did like I just said act like a total asshole." said Emily.

"You did to." retorted Draco.

"No I wasn't." replied Emily shaking her head.

"Did to, you threatened to everyone one of my favorite colors." said Draco.

"No I just asked if people would freak out if they found out one of your favorite colors I never said that I would tell anyone. You however took information that you secretly got about me and decided to slap me in the face with it." said Emily.

"And you slapped me for it so we're even." said Draco.

"I guess Shawn was wrong for once I shouldn't have come and tried to talk to you." said Emily.

"You only talked to me because that…that stupid pretty boy talked you into it?" asked Draco.

"Shawn is not a pretty boy Draco if anyone is it would be you." said Emily brushing past him.

"I am not!" exclaimed Draco.

Emily turned and walked backwards, "You are the biggest pretty boy that I have ever met in my entire life Draco."

"How's that?" asked Draco crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because ninety-nine percent of the guys I know are muscular, have more color to their skin then a sheet of paper, aren't snooty little pricks, and they have more personality then a hippogriff." said Emily stopping.

"Now who's being an asshole?" asked Draco smirking.

"Hey you started this can of worms don't get pissy with me if you can't close it." snapped Emily.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"Yes really, you brought it up because you decided to make fun of me because of a situation that you know nothing about." said Emily.

"Oh I thought it was because I wasn't someone you trusted." said Draco.

Emily bit her bottom lip and slowly counted to ten, "Obviously you've talked to Jenae and she must have left out that I have flown with her a couple times since the last accident and you know why? I trust her. Oh and I've also flown with Shawn a couple of times once again you know why? I trust him. I don't trust you Draco so I don't know what you expect me to say to you Draco I'm sorry that I don't trust you? Me not trusting you isn't on just me."

"You can trust me you just don't want to." said Draco.

"You know what you're right Draco." said Emily. Draco couldn't help but question the sudden change in Emily's tone and it showed as Emily continued.

"I don't trust guys I've known for less then three weeks, guys that make fun of me when they don't know hardly anything about me, and guys that have a big and ugly habit of brooding in the corner because the world suddenly doesn't revolve around him!" Draco finally snapped and found himself in an extremely childish mood.

"It does!" Draco yelled.

"Oh cause that doesn't make you sound like a two year old." said Emily rolling her eyes. Draco started getting really annoyed as he watched a smirk grow across Emily's face.

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Draco stomped up to her glaring, "What the hell is so funny?"

Emily laughed and shook her head, "Look it doesn't matter, are you going to come with us to Hogsmead or not?"

"Why should I bother you're going with Shawn." said Draco walking away.

Emily grinned and it could be heard in her voice, "This is part of your problem Draco you think that you know people."

"That's because I do." Draco said over his shoulder.

Emily jogged and caught up with him, "Well then you'd know who Shawn really is and what my relationship with him is."

"Like I care." snorted Draco.

"I think you do or you wouldn't be stomping off like a little kid." said Emily.

Draco continued to storm but Emily jumped in front of him and put her hands on his chest, "Draco listen I'm sorry about what I said I have a habit of making a smart-ass comment and not even realize it." said Emily.

"Really I never noticed." said Draco smirking. Emily grinned, "Which is why I think that you like me."

"Excuse me?"

"Because I've got the perfect attitude for your type." said Emily.

"Tell me more." said Draco stepping closer into Emily's hands on his chest.

"Because I'm one of the only people in this school hell in the universe that can argue with you and actually win." said Emily.

"I doubt that." said Draco.

Emily pulled on the front of Draco's shirt so his face by the side of her mouth, "I always win and that's a promise.

Emily let go of his shirt and started walking away before calling over her shoulder, "Have fun brooding."

**&&&&&**

Thanks for all of the reviews so far I really appreciate all off them so much, I love them please leave a few for this chapter and let me know what you think!


	6. Shawn

Draco And His Hero 

Well here is a new chapter I hope that all of you enjoy it!

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW: **Emily pulled on the front of Draco's shirt so his face was by the side of her mouth, "I always win and that's a promise. Emily let go of his shirt and started walking away before calling over her shoulder, "Have fun brooding."

**&&&&&**

"So everyone ready to go?" asked Emily.

"I'm so excited, come on Emily." said Jenae. She grabbed Emily's arm and skipping ahead of Blaise, and Shawn who were strolling along at a slow pace behind the two skipping girls.

"You really like Jenae?" asked Shawn. Blaise glanced over at Shawn trying to read his face.

"Yes, why?" asked Blaise.

"Because she's as close to me as any sister and if I ever hear that you did anything to hurt her I'll make sure that you never come back." said Shawn turning his head back to Emily and Jenae as if nothing had been said.

"You have nothing to worry about." said Blaise calmly.

"I know I have no reason to be worried only someone that intends to hurt Jenae or Emily." said Shawn.

Blaise felt a little annoyed but didn't let it show then he realized what Shawn had just said, "What do you mean Emily?"

"That really pale-blond Malfoy kid." said Shawn, "He likes Emily doesn't he?"

"If he does?" asked Blaise as they followed the girls into Hogsmead.

"Then you can pass along the promise I just gave you." replied Shawn. The conversation ended as Jenae and Emily came running back to them Emily hooked her arm with Shawn's and Jenae held out her hand to Blaise who took it in his with a smile.

"Is there a Quidditch store?" asked Jenae.

"Sort of is that where do you want to go first?" asked Blaise.

Jenae nodded, "I'm a bit of a Quidditch freak."

Blaise grinned, "So am I, its just down the street."

Emily made Shawn slow down as she watched Jenae and Blaise walk down the street, "They are such a cute couple."

"As long as he knows what is good for him." said Shawn. "You threatened him?" asked Emily looking up.

"I know I waited too long, I didn't have time this morning." said Shawn grinning.

"Did he take it very well?" asked Emily.

"Better then most do." said Shawn.

Emily pushed his arm with the side of her head, "You are over protective."

"I am not, I can never be overprotective especially of you and Jenae." replied Shawn.

"I think people are getting the wrong idea about us though." said Emily.

"If they aren't smart enough to ask or pay attention then it isn't our fault its theirs." said Shawn.

"Let's get some ice cream." said Emily steering Shawn towards the ice cream parlor.

"Grab a seat and I'll go get the ice cream." said Shawn. Emily sat at a table that had an umbrella shading it from the sun.

As soon as Shawn was inside three boys approached Emily, "Why don't you ditch him and come with us?"

"I'd rather not." said Emily not even turning her head in their direction. One of the guys snorted, "She thinks she has a choice."

The ring leader of the three leaned into Emily's face putting a hand on either arm of the chair, "Now listen here little girl your coming with me and my friends now."

Emily grinned and looked into his face, "Look buddy boy you've pissed me off already but I have more self-control then my friend and I suggest you head out before he comes back and kicks your ass."

"Oh really? There's one of him and three of us." said the overweight, black-haired boy in front of Emily.

"He could take on ten of you with his eyes closed, but maybe if you try and sit on him then your overweight ass might squeeze him to death." said Emily.

"You little bitch, just for that your friend is going to get twice the beating." said the boy leaning off of the chair.

Emily grinned as she saw Shawn come out of the store and put the ice cream he had down, "Now your up shit creek buddy boy."

Shawn was next to them in a second with his arms over his chest, "They bothering you Emily?"

"Since the second you left." answered Emily.

"I'm sure that Emily has warned you what'll happen if you don't leave her alone, now shove off before I make you." said Shawn.

"Listen here pretty boy she's going to be coming with me and my friends now why don't you leave us alone?" asked the ringleader without turning around.

"Emily?" asked Shawn.

Emily shrugged, "You warned him, its his own fault."

"Now look here I told you to clear at and…" the ringleader bully couldn't finish because Shawn pulled him into a one arm choke hold and then kicked the back of one of his knees forcing him down.

Shawn kept the pressure on one of his knees by stepping on it and with his spare hand pulled out his wand pointing it at the other two, "I suggest you run." Emily looked over her shoulder laughing as the other two scrambled over each other to get away faster. Shawn finally let go of the third one and he tripped several times before getting to his feet and trying to run away.

"So much for relaxing and getting some ice cream." sighed Emily.

"I can get some more." offered Shawn.

"No that's alright, its nice to be here and relax a little. Sides we can catch up some, how are my parents doing?" asked Emily.

"You're dad could be better he apparently got into a fight with some 'red headed monkey' kid at work." said Shawn.

"What happened? Dad never fights with anyone." said Emily frowning.

"Peter, Percy or whoever the kid was said something about Dumbledore was a fool or something like that and your dad decked him." said Shawn.

Emily grinned, "Figures I swear you could call dad any name in the book and he doesn't bat an eyelash but the second you say something 'bout mom, me, you, Jenae, or Dumbledore and he's up in arms."

"Your dad is like that Em he protects people which is why he is so good at what he does." said Shawn.

"I know I just wish that there was something else that he could do." said Emily.

"He wouldn't be near as happy with anything else he loves helping people too much." said Shawn.

"And that's how you got drug into your situation, my dad." said Emily grinning.

"I don't mind it one bit." Shawn said with a smile.

"Shawn look." said Emily grinning and nodding toward the street. Blaise and Jenae were walking together he had an arm over her shoulders and one of her arms was around his waist. Blaise said something they couldn't distinguish but Jenae laughed and buried her face into his side before playfully slapping his chest as they entered another store.

"They seem to be getting along well." said Shawn.

"I know I think Blaise really likes Jenae a lot." said Emily.

"What about that Draco kid?" asked Shawn.

"Draco isn't a kid Shawn he's eighteen." said Emily.

"Compared to me eighteen is a kid." said Shawn, "So what's going on with him?"

"Yea right Shawn you're only twenty. And nothing is going on that I know of, I always get this hot and cold act from him. One minute he's open and actually talks to me then he has these completely pig head moments and it is driving me nuts."

"Don't kid yourself you love guys that drive you nuts, so what else is going on here that I need to be aware of?" asked Shawn. Emily took the change of subject with ease and proceeded to tell Shawn about all of her classes and some of the other friends that she had made.

Someone cleared their throat behind Emily and when she turned she couldn't help but smile, "Hey Draco." He nodded politely to Emily but turned to Shawn who had stood waiting for Emily to introduce them.

"Draco, this is Shawn, Shawn this is Draco." said Emily smiling.

Shawn held out a hand and did not smile saying, "Em's told me a lot about you."

"About you as well." said Draco putting his hands in his pockets.

Emily tried not to laugh as they tried to out stare each other, "Oh both of you chill out and sit down good gravy."

The two men did and Emily spoke first, "So Draco did you get that Potions homework done?" Before he could answer a woman came running down the street screaming her lungs out she tripped and fell but she scrambled to her feet and continued to run and scream. The three looked up at each other and stood to see what would cause the woman to scream and what they saw gave that woman the perfect reason to scream.

**&&&&&**

Well what do you guys think of the story and of the characters? Any favorites yet?


	7. Fight In Hogsmead

Draco And His Hero 

Well here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy! I would say that I'm sorry about the cliffy but I absolutely love them! Oh before I forget I didn't mention a Disclaimer in the last chapters so I'll put a quick one here that applies to this chapter and all others. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter although I wish I did so I wouldn't have to delay you reading this chapter anymore. There it is and I hope that you enjoy!

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW: **

The three looked up at each other and stood to see what would cause the woman to scream and what they saw gave that woman the perfect reason to scream.

**&&&&&**

Filling the street coming towards them was a flood of Death Eaters. "Emily disaperate to my hotel room." ordered Shawn pulling out his wand.

"No Shawn, you can't fight all of them on your own." said Emily.

"Emily I'm suppose to take care of you and fight them, I can't fight if I'm worried about you!" yelled Shawn.

"Too bad!" yelled Emily.

"Emily, you need to get out of here they are coming to have fun and not the kind you should get caught up in." said Draco drawing his wand.

"Are you kidding, Draco they'll want to rip you limb from limb." said Emily.

"And I can protect myself." said Draco.

"And I can't? Both of my parents are Aurors in case you've forgotten." snapped Emily drawing out her wand turning to the now closer Death Eaters.

"Shawn do the reducto spell with me." said Emily.

Shawn took a deep breath and they pointed their wands and at the same time yelled, "REDUCTO!" The first large wave of Death Eaters went flying all over slamming into the walls of buildings and bouncing back to the ground and onto the other Death Eaters.

As spells flew their way Draco pulled Emily to the ground, "Emily you have to go."

Emily pointed her wand from the ground, "Sectumsempra!" Draco turned to her in surprise.

"They are killers Draco I have to pitty for them." answered Emily leaving his unasked questioned to die in the air.

Draco took a deep breath, "Sectumsempra! Obscuro!" Draco watched as some of the Death Eaters fell over holding onto their wounds as some clawed at the blindfolds they were now wearing. Emily flinched as a spell blew into a building very close by covering them in a spray of concrete.

Emily would have laughed at the situation if it wasn't so serious as she heard someone yell, "Avis Oppungo!" An army of birds flew out of a building window and started attacking the Death Eaters.

Emily looked to the window to see Jenae peeking out from it before yelling, "Take that you evil sons of bi…" Jenae didn't get to finish her phrase as she was pulled back down by some unseen force.

"Come on we should get inside somewhere." said Shawn nodding toward the ice cream parlor. The three began to army crawl inside the store. They overturned a couple of the tables and slumped back against them.

"What are they doing in Hogsmead?" asked Emily.

"Trying to show that no one is safe." said Draco quickly glancing around the table.

"I hate it that they think that they can get away with all of this." said Emily.

"They can Em, until something is done by the Ministry there isn't ever going to be any headway in stopping them." said Shawn.

"He's right they won't stop because no one is really trying to stop them." said Draco.

Emily ducked lower as glass nearby shattered, "By the time that the Ministry does something its going to be too late."

"Which is why we are doing what we can until they decide to step in and do something more drastic." said Shawn. They all flinched when they heard loud screams of pain Emily looked over the table and Draco quickly pulled her back down as more windows where shattered nearby.

"This is absolutely ridicules, we have to get rid of these guys." said Emily.

"No we need to get back to the school." said Shawn.

"And let these guys run ape shit through Hogsmead, you have to be kidding." said Emily.

"Em, we can't get rid of all of them." said Shawn, "Right now making sure you get out of here safe is the number one priority and that means that we have to go not stay and fight."

"Shawn…." began Emily.

"No Emily I'm not arguing with you I am supposed to protect you and that doesn't include letting you fight a mob of Death Eaters." said Shawn.

"Shawn you aren't staying here alone." said Emily.

"I know as soon as I know you are safe I'm going back to my hotel then the Ministry to report all of this." Shawn answered. Draco glanced around then ducked behind the table and paled.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily noticing the difference in his complexion.

"Two Death Eaters are walking towards the door." answered Draco.

"Is there another way to get out of here?" asked Shawn.

"Some shops have a trap door that lead to the alleyway." said Draco.

"So there is no guarantee that this place has one." said Emily.

"No." replied Draco.

"Well its better then nothing. Take my signal then run as fast as you can." said Shawn. Emily and Draco nodded their agreement.

"Draco if anything happens to her because of you I will find you." promised Shawn.

Draco nodded, "I know."

"Ready?" asked Shawn.

"Yes."

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered Emily.

Shawn stood, " MAXIMUS REDUCTO!"

"Come on." Draco said pulling Emily along as he began to crawl along the floor. They were able to get behind the counter of ice cream as Draco tried to lead her to the back Emily glanced back to see Shawn fly against a wall.

Going with her impulse Emily stood and yelled, "Aguamenti!" Three Death Eaters were sent flying back out of the door that they had entered from by a big jet of water.

"Emily come on they won't bother Shawn as long as he's unconscious, they've probably already forgotten about him." said Draco pulling her to the back. Emily allowed herself to be pushed ahead of Draco however when they approached the door it flew open. A Death Eater came through the door with his wand out however he was unable to do anything as Emily's first reaction was to scream and kick out. The Death Eater doubled over and dropped his/her wand. The Death Eater reached for his/her wand but Draco had already pulled Emily behind him and stepped on the Death Eater's hand. The Death Eater stood with a yelp and Emily could the glare that was coming from under the mask. He tackled Draco to the ground and tried to take away his wand but Draco was faster and as he twisted away from the Death Eater was able to punch.

Draco was able to stand, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Emily grabbed Draco's hand as he stood over the Death Eater, "Come on Draco." Draco was rooted to his place as he stared down at the mask.

"Draco we have to go." said Emily pulling on his arm. But instead of go along with Emily's pulling he bent down next to the Death Eater.

"Draco we don't have time for this we have to get help." said Emily.

"Its my father." Draco said barely audible.

"What?" questioned Emily not sure if she had heard him correctly. Instead of answering her question with words he put a hand to the Death Eater's mask and that's when for the first time Emily noticed a few strands of the familiar bleach blond hair sticking out the side.Draco pulled off the Death Eater's mask and sure enough a man that looked very similar to Draco was revealed.

"Draco?" asked Emily as Draco slowly stood.

Draco's foot suddenly went flying back and flew back coming into contact with his father's ribs and he did it again before Emily yanked him back, "Draco I'm sure he deserves it but let him leave him, we have to go."

"You are one lucky bastard that she's here." Draco snarled an inch from his father's face. Draco and Emily were about to go down the stairs when they heard a yell and someone scrambling to their feet.

Draco's father had broken free of the spell and had his wand pointed at Draco, "Ava…" Emily quickly pulled Draco towards her it accomplished her goal of getting him out of the line of fire but it also knocked her off balance. Neither of them were able to regain their balance and went tumbling down the stairs.

**&&&&&&**

So what do you guys think of the chapter and story so far? Oh and here are the spells that were used and what they do in just in case there are some that don't know what they are or what they mean.

Reducto for those of you that have seen the 5th Harry Potter film you see Ginny use this spell in one of the DA meetings and later in the Ministry against the Death Eaters. In case you haven't it basically throws people into the air.

Sectumsempra is seen I believe in the 6th Harry Potter book against Draco. It is concidered dark magic because it is like giving the person sword-like injuries that continue to bleed until the person bleeds to death unless you know the proper counter-curse.

Obscuro I believe can be seen being used in the 7th Harry Potter book. It is used to blindfold people.

Avis Oppungo used by Mr. Ollivander in the 4th Harry Potter book to test Viktor Krum's wand. (Avis). Here it is used as a combination spell, Avis makes the birds appear and Oppungo causes the birds to attack whomever the caster so desires.

Maximus is used in many different places in the films and books. It is used to magnify whatever spell the caster chooses to enhanse.

Aguamenti used in the 6th book by Harry towards the end. It causes a jet of water to come out of the caster's wand.

Petrificus Totalus is once again a spell used many times in both movie and books. It causes the victim to be a stiff as a bord unable to move as a result they fall over.

Ava----. Not the full spell but I think you all know what he was leading into.

I hope that this helped and I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story, thanks again for all of the reviews!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco And His Hero 

Well here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy! Oh and even though I am pretty sure that anyone hating the story has made it this far into it without saying something, just in case there is someone go ahead and say it. It really isn't any skin off my nose esp. if it is a flame.

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW: **

Emily quickly pulled Draco towards her it accomplished her goal of getting him out of the line of fire but it also knocked her off balance. Neither of them were able to regain their balance and went tumbling down the stairs.

**&&&&&**

"Yes I think that would be a good idea to give her some of that." said a female voice.

"At least someone has some sense around here."

Emily heard herself groaned, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie I'm right here." Emily heard the familiar voice say and felt a hand hold hers.

Emily opened her eyes to see her mother sitting next to her, "Mom what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"I'm just making sure your alright sweetheart, there was an attack on Hogsmead while you and the other students were there. You got lucky hun that you weren't hurt more seriously." said the woman brushing hair out of Emily's face.

Emily grinned, "Well you and dad shoved those defense spells down my throat I'm lucky that you guys taught me that stuff."

Her mother smiled, "Well you're safe now back at Hogwarts the nurse has given you medicine so you'll be right as rain soon."

"What about Draco, Shawn and Jenae?" asked Emily sitting up in the bed.

"Shawn and Jenae have a few bumps and bruises but for the most part they'll be fine." said Emily's mother.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief then her stomach sank, "Mom what happened to Draco?"

"Well sweetie…" trailed off Emily's mother.

As if on cue Emily heard a voice yell, "What are you doing! That arm is fine damn it!" Emily looked around her mother to see Draco flopping in a bed attempting to get away from a woman trying to bandage his arm.

"Shawn found you and Draco at the bottom of some stairs. He had to curse a Death Eater that was about to do the Killer's Curse." said Emily's mother.

"Draco doesn't look like he wants to get better." said Emily grinning.

Emily's mother sighed and walked over to Draco and the now very annoyed Madam Pomfrey. Emily's mother put her hands on her hips, "Draco Malfoy if you do not let Madam Pomfrey help you, so help me heaven I'll fix you up and you'll be even worse off then you are now." Emily held back the laugh she felt as Draco seized her mother up deciding if she would follow through or not. He seemed to think that she would because he settled down and bit his lip as Madam Pomfrey finished healing Draco.

"Hey Mom where's Dad?" asked Emily as her mother sat back down.

"He'll be here any second." she answered. Not even a second later the doors slammed open and a man wearing thin glasses with his brunette hair styling a small pony tail.

Draco watched with a twinge of jealousy as the man looked around and upon seeing Emily ran straight over nearly tripping over the bed as he skidded to a halt, "Emily are you alright? I heard what happened and came as soon as I could, are you alright?"

Emily grinned, "I'm fine daddy."

"Are you sure?" he asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Dad it was a fight I don't have the flu." said Emily grinning.

"Ruby what did the nurse say?" he asked looking up at Emily's mother.

"Calm down Jack, she said that Emily will be fine thanks to him. He helped to break her fall down the stairs if he wasn't there Em could have broken her neck." said Ruby nodding towards Draco. Jack turned to Draco and slowly walked over causing Draco to immediately sit up in the bed. Jack watched Draco for a few moments before holding out his hand Draco relaxed and shook his hand.

"Thank-you for what you did for my daughter." said Jack.

Draco nodded his head, "You're welcome." Jack went back to sit with his daughter and held her hand.

**&&&&&**

Draco couldn't help but watch with full blown jealousy as Emily's parents adjusted her pillow and talked with her making her laugh and smile. His parents didn't seem to care enough about him to even bother owling him at least his mother didn't, for all he knew his father was in the attack on Hogsmead. He wished that his parents were more like Emily's and he hated knowing that they never would be. Stuck in his wallowing self-pity Draco didn't notice the two men that had just walked into the room.

**&&&&&**

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" asked one of the two men approaching Draco's bed.

"Who is asking?"

"That doesn't matter now, you have to come with us Mr. Malfoy." said the other man. Emily saw the two men with dark hair and matching midnight blue robes walk into the room and approach Draco.

Her parents turned just as Draco stood, "What's going on?" Her parents turned and seeing Draco standing in front of the two men stood and got between Draco and the two men.

"What do you want with this young man?" asked Ruby.

"None of your business." said one of the men. Draco was sure that Emily's parents would give him up to the two men but was shocked when they didn't move.

"I suggest that you answer my wife's question if you want Draco to come with you." said Jack.

"He's to be brought in for questioning about the attack on Hogsmead." said one of the men.

"Alright Emily, your father and I will be back in a little while to check on you, we are going with Draco." Ruby said to Emily.

"You aren't allowed to come, we just want Mr. Malfoy." said the same man.

"Either me or my wife will accompany Draco while he is being questioned or you will not speak to him at all." said Jack stepping in front of Draco even more crossing his arms over his chest.

"You cannot come now move aside we are on a mission from the Ministry." said one of the men. Well at least they tried but they wouldn't dare say no to the Ministry.

"One of us will come or Draco is going nowhere with either of you." said Ruby. Draco was absolutely stunned Emily's parents were outright refusing to let him go with these men even though they were from the Ministry.

"We will return." said one of the men.

The two men turned and walked towards the door, "And we'll be happily awaiting your return."

"Ta Ta, have a nice day." said Ruby waving at the backs of the two men.

"Emily we'll be back in a few moments. We're going to write the Ministry about this and make sure that Draco is taken care of." said Jack.

"Ok dad." said Emily nodding. Her parents came and gave Emily hugs and a kiss on a forehead then they went back over to Draco.

Jack shook hands with him and clapped him on the shoulder, "We'll take care of everything."

Ruby smiled and gave Draco a comforting hug, "We'll take care of them Draco you have nothing to worry about."

Emily's parents then left the room she let out a little laugh as Draco stood staring at the door, "Are you alright Draco?"

"I've never had adults…" Draco trailed off.

"Care about you?" asked Emily.

"Exactly, or want to protect me." said Draco coming over and sitting next to Draco.

"Well that's what you get for saving me. My money is that Shawn and Jenae will treat you the same way when we get out of here." said Emily with a small grin.

"Why?" asked Draco frowning.

"Because you saved me, now you're stuck with them." said Emily.

Draco felt like he was in a daze but managed to say, "I don't really understand."

"You now have people that care about you, you're just going to have to deal with it your life has meaning now." said Emily laughing at Draco's face.

**&&&&&**

Well what do you guys think of Emily's parents? What do you think of the story so far? Thanks to all of you who leave reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
